Tentation
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Tenter, c'est mon boulot, c'est ce en quoi j'excelle et j'adore ça. Malheureusement, une seule créature échappe à ma tentation : l'ange Aziraphale. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.
1. Prologue

_Tentation_

Au départ, Tentation ne devait être qu'un petit OS de rien du tout, un drabble, même. Mais cette idée a pris des proportions plus...importantes que prévues XD Bref, à comprendre : Tentation est bien partie pour être une fic ou un recueil d'OS.

Ceci est mon premier essai dans le fandom Good Omens (_De bons présages_ si vous préférez le titre français), étant beaucoup plus habituée à l'univers Harry Potter. Mais j'ai adoré ce bouquin et l'ai littéralement dévoré, il y a quelques mois de ça. Ne l'ayant pas sous la main et ma mémoire n'étant pas sans failles, vous excuserez mes possibles erreurs ou incohérences^^

Oh, notez que j'utilise Crowley, plutôt que "Rampa". La VO est tout simplement mieux.

Disclaimer : Aziraphale, Crowley, l'univers drôlesque du génialissime Good Omens sont la propriété de la collaboration des deux esprits brillants de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tenter.

Rien qu'un verbe du premier groupe qui finit en –er, qui se décline comme le verbe manger, sans difficulté aucune et donc d'un désintérêt total pour le Bescherelle ?

Détrompez-vous ! Tenter c'est ma fonction première, ma nature même, mon boulot quotidien.

Qui suis-je ? Rien d'autre que A. J. Crowley, ange déchu, serpent du jardin d'Eden – alias celui-qui-a-tenté-Ève-avec-une-pomme –, représentant en titre d'En-Bas et donc démon de mon état.

Comme dit plus haut, tenter, c'est mon boulot. C'est ce en quoi j'excelle. Provoquer les gens, noircir leurs âmes, attiser en eux quelque chose de profondément mauvais....j'adore.

Au départ, j'étais de source angélique. Mais suite à quelques *toussements* *raclements de gorge* *bafouillages incompréhensibles* (1) j'ai déchu.

Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, déchoir, c'est comme chuter. On ouvre une trappe sous vos pieds et de Paradis, vous filez en Enfer, sans passer par la caser départ. En général, l'atterrissage n'est pas agréable. (2)

J'ai beaucoup tenté dans ma vie. J'ai des millénaires d'existence, aussi. Mais j'ai tenté de tout. De l'enfant couvert de boue au président d'une riche nation, en passant par le moine austère et le criminel de bas étage. J'ai même tenté les animaux. Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que les pigeons vous chient dessus alors que vous sortez de chez le coiffeur ? Et les crottes de chien dans lesquelles vous marchez par inadvertance alors que vos chaussures sont toutes neuves ? Vous pensez que c'est une invention du diable ? Vous avez bien raison !

Une seule créature échappe à ma tentation : l'antiquaire bibliophile basé à Soho, l'ancien détenteur d'une épée de flammes, le supposé ange gardien du jardin d'Eden, mon Ennemi, mon Adversaire par définition, le seul être qui peut se vanter de connaître par cœur chaque canard de St James Park, peut-être la seule personne qu'on pourrait décrire comme étant mon ami, bref le _so british_ Aziraphale.

Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

* * *

(1) En fait, tous ces bruits étranges forment en réalité une phrase cohérente et explicative dans le langage d'une civilisation depuis longtemps disparue. Elle fut décimée par une épidémie de grippe démoniaque.

(2) Sauf si se retrouver les fesses dans les flammes est une idée agréable à vos yeux. C'est sûr que comparé aux longs mois d'hiver anglais, ça réchauffe.

* * *

***Coup d'œil jeté aux alentours, regard anxieux, mains qui se tordent d'appréhension***

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier essai ? Dois-je arrêter le massacre tout de suite ou m'encouragez-vous à prétendre essayer un tant soit peu d'arriver au petit orteil du talent humoristique de Terry Pratchett ?**

**Pour votre information, la première tentation est déjà écrite. Et je ne sais pas combien j'en prévois.**

**On peut dire que je suis une fan du Crowley/Aziraphale mais dans le sens de la relation qu'on voit dans les livres. Les fans de slash peuvent voir des sous-entendus, les autres ne devineront rien. Ce sera plus ou moins pareil ici. Du moins, je le crois.**

**Excusez si c'est un peu mauvais, j'ai écrit ça plutôt vite, assez tard et je me suis à peine relue.**

**Reviewers, à vos plumes ! (de canard)**

**Sorn**


	2. Première tentation

_Première tentation_

Tout avait commencé un beau jour, en Rome antique. **(1)**

A l'époque, le christianisme prenait son essor, et ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Néron, empereur romain de son état. Non, parole de démon, on ne l'avait pas envoyé exprès pour contrer la propagation de la bonne parole. Du tout.

Bon, d'accord, vous avez raison de vous méfier. La parole d'un démon vaut ce qu'elle vaut. **(2)**

Bref. Néron, donc. Et ses persécutions. C'était pas bien vu à l'époque, vous voyez, d'être chrétien. On croyait dur comme fer que c'était Vulcain qui provoquait les éruptions volcaniques, que c'était Jupiter qui envoyait des éclairs quand il était pas content, Apollon qui amenait le soleil à l'aide d'un char, et tout le toutim.

Moi, à l'époque, j'honorais Bacchus. Satan a toujours été pour l'ivresse. Ça révèle souvent des choses pas très jolies qu'on voudrait garder bien cachées sous une pile de chaussettes sales pour que personne ait l'absurde envie de s'en approcher. _In vino veritas_, après tout.

Et Aziraphale, en bon ange qu'il était...et bah il aidait les chrétiens, bien évidemment.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut être désolant un ange. Ça agit toujours bien, de façon désintéressée, ça ne pense jamais au profit, c'est prévisible, ennuyeux à mourir et _ça vous met toujours des bâtons dans les roues_.

Mon rôle, à ce moment-là, c'était d'épauler Néron. Et oui, j'étais quelque chose comme un conseiller auprès de l'empereur fou. Pas mal, hein ?

Oh, vous ne verrez jamais apparaître mon nom dans les archives. Ça ressemblait encore fort à Crawly – je n'avais pas encore eu la bonne idée de déformer mon patronyme –, et, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux éviter de donner son identité dans ces cas-là. Sous peine de mines dubitatives et moqueries. La terminaison _us_ avait la côte. Et Crawlius ou même Crawlus...ça fait con.

Et voyant que Aziraphale, l'Ennemi, l'Adversaire, le représentant de l'Autre Côté – l'Accord n'avait pas encore cours – mettait mes plans à l'eau en sabotant tous mes efforts, il va sans nul dire que l'enchantement était loin d'être au rendez-vous.

C'est qu'il réussissait plutôt bien son boulot, le bougre.

C'est à lui qu'on doit l'édification des martyrs.

Comment aurais-je pu croire que plus je persécutais et éliminais les premières brebis de Dieu, plus leur nombre se faisait croissant ? Ce foutu ange n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'assurer à Ses fidèles que leur mort en feraient des héros dignes du Paradis, que leur lutte ne serait pas vaine, que l'injustice qu'on leur faisait subir soulèverait un tollé général.

Imaginez ma fureur et mon désarroi en voyant que plus on voulait l'étouffer, plus la religion chrétienne prenait de l'essor !

Ce fut ainsi que me vint l'Idée.

J'étais encore un jeune démon. Plein d'ambition et de mauvaise foi. Plein de ressource et d'idées tordues, aussi. C'est ainsi que je décidais de tenter l'Ennemi.

Qu'entends-je par tenter ?

Et bien...quelques petits tours et une surveillance constante faisaient que c'était à présent _moi _qui sabotais tous ses efforts. Je faisais flancher la résolution des martyrs, rendais leurs persécutions plus violentes, diminuais le nombre des _sauvés_ d'Aziraphale.

Je les faisais douter de sa bonne parole et les amenais lentement et sûrement dans notre camp. Précieuses âmes oh combien chéries.

L'ange, au bout d'un temps indéterminé, était exactement tel que je le voulais : découragé, dégoûté, lassé et surtout il _doutait_. Il doutait du bien fondé de ses actions, de sa réussite, de l'avenir, de Dieu, même. Oh douce victoire ! J'étais prêt à servir à Satan l'âme d'une Principauté sur un plateau d'argent !

J'essayais de l'induire en tentation. De lui montrer que batailler ne servait à rien, que Néron était bien trop fort, que les temps n'étaient pas au christianisme, que quelques âmes sauvées ne valaient pas grand-chose face au massacre que subissaient tous les autres en Son nom, qu'au fond, cette lutte n'était que pour Son ego. Mon air enjôleur de démon, mon sourire, ma fausse compassion et mes murmures sifflants en prime.

Etrangement...mes propos eurent tout l'effet inverse.

Les yeux soudain brillants, eux qui recelaient toute la tristesse du monde quelques secondes auparavant, l'ange se tourna vers moi, et, mû par je-ne-sais-quelle-inspiration-divine, lança un mélodramatique : « Ah, c'est Satan qui me tente ! »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux en quelques secondes de temps. Un record, pour le serpent que j'étais.

J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne et que cette idée-là était entièrement de mon crû, qu'elle était issue de mon génialissime esprit démoniaque, mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion. Il me coupa la chique.

« Puisque l'Ennemi lui-même intervient, c'est que je suis sur la bonne voie ! Il ne recourrait pas à telle méthode si ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Oh, loué soit le Seigneur ! Il faut garder la foi ! La bonne parole triomphera ! »

Et je vous épargne les autres idioties du genre.

Et c'est tout content et plein d'une nouvelle ardeur qu'Aziraphale s'en alla exhorter les chrétiens à continuer leur sacrifice tout en leur assurant gloire au Ciel.

La suite, vous la connaissez tous. Si pas, vous n'avez jamais regardé autour de vous ou jeté un coup d'œil aux statistiques. Le christianisme est la religion la plus répandue au monde. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'endiguer le phénomène.

Bref, cette première tentation fut un échec. Heureusement que je n'en avais pas informé le patron, sinon j'aurais eu la raclée de ma vie.

Mais je ne perdais pas espoir. Et une nouvelle idée s'était formée dans ma tête, entre temps. Si à chaque action, il y avait une réaction...alors, je me devais d'agir plus fortement qu'Aziraphale, Son représentant sur Terre et mon ennemi par définition.

Un combat était désormais engagé. Mais il ne ferait pas de victime, oh non. J'agirais comme le serpent que je suis, vicieusement, sinueusement. Je tenterais l'ange et le ferais tomber dans notre camp.

Ce n'était que la première tentation, après tout.

* * *

(1) Beau ici n'a pas la signification d'exact ni de temps magnifique soleildégagésansnuages et le tralala. Non, c'est juste pour faire joli.

(2) C'est-à-dire rien.

* * *

**J'espère n'avoir froissé aucun chrétien dans l'assemblée et avoir respecté plus ou moins l'Histoire. Il y avait pas mal de lacunes dans ****mes cours de secondaires.**

**Ce chapitre est écrit depuis environ deux semaines, je l'ai à peine retouché depuis, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le poster. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour la suite...je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, j'attends l'inspiration !**

**Sorn**


	3. Deuxième tentation

_Deuxième tentation_

Même si la mémoire d'un démon est supposément (1) excellente et supérieure à celle des humains, je ne me rappelle pas précisément du temps et du lieu de la deuxième tentation.

Quand on a des millénaires d'existence, on peut se permettre d'oublier quelques heures par-ci, par-là, non ?

Et de dormir pendant des années, aussi. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Mon projet de tenter l'incorruptible Aziraphale n'était pas du tout abandonné. Mais que voulez-vous, un ange, c'est coriace.

J'avais depuis plusieurs années, après mon échec à la cour de Néron, échafaudé un plan pour faire déchoir l'ange.

Ramener l'envoyé de Dieu sur Terre en Enfer aurait été très gratifiant. S'ils décernaient des médailles, En-Bas, j'en aurais certainement eu une en or pur, encore bouillant.

On a une notion différente de chaleur, par là.

Je ne m'entendais pas mal avec Aziraphale. En fait, il n'était pas encore trop mauvais – dans le sens ennuyeux, n'imaginez même pas que leur blancheur ne soit qu'un peu teintée – comme ange.

Mais c'était moi qui avais précipité les choses en tentant Ève. Satan m'avait envoyé, après tout.

Et comme l'ange gardien d'Eden qui n'avait pas rempli correctement son boulot, il avait été envoyé avec moi sur Terre, aussi simple que ça.

Et quand vous vous retrouvez sur Terre, loin de vos comparses démons, entouré d'humains, et que la seule personne qui puisse vous comprendre un tant soit peu soit de source angélique...et bah, vous vous y intéressez, à cette personne.

Même si mes souvenirs d'En-Haut ne sont pas toujours très bons, je l'accorde, il y a toujours un moment où on a la nostalgie du pays.

Enfin, pays...façon de parler.

Parler à Aziraphale n'était pas facile.

Étrangement, il me croyait profondément mauvais et ne me faisait pas confiance. Pourtant, on s'était quand même côtoyé En Haut.

Bon, d'accord, pas tellement vu que quand je n'avais pas encore déchu, je n'occupais pas un poste très haut dans la hiérarchie angélique et que par conséquent, on ne s'est pas beaucoup croisé (2). J'éviterais de vous citer ledit poste. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour quelqu'un de complètement ridicule.

En réalité, il ne me croyait pas profondément mauvais. C'est contre ses principes qui veulent qu'il croie qu'il y a du bon en chacun. Il n'était pas complètement méfiant non plus vis-à-vis de moi. Il savait juste que ma morale était très douteuse par rapport à la sienne.

Et il ne m'évitait pas, en réalité.

En fait, oubliez les lignes au-dessus. Celles qui commencent par "étrangement, il me croyait" jusqu'à "en réalité". J'oublie parfois que je ne dois pas_ toujours _mentir.

Par contre, il est vrai que parler à mon Adversaire (par définition) est difficile. Promis. C'est pas des blagues.

On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait essayé de sauver mon âme, en bonne Principauté qu'il était.

Mais il était tout dédié à ses humains tant chéris. Et, il faut le dire, le cas d'un démon est assez désespérant.

Ce cher Aziraphale ne chômait pas en ces temps de début de premier millénaire. Avec ce sympathique Jésus et ses miracles, quoi de plus normal ? Il avait beau être mort – et ressuscité – on continuait de parler de lui. Et sa foi avec.

Ça ne plaisait pas à mon côté, vous vous doutez bien.

Mais avec tout ce travail – n'allez pas croire que je ne faisais rien de mon côté, je suis peut-être paresseux mais j'_adore _faire le mal – et bien, mon Ennemi n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Pourtant, je ne perdais pas espoir. J'allais le faire tomber.

Ma deuxième tentation ne fut pas préméditée. (3) Pas de plan machiavéliquement diabolique avec une machination minutieuse derrière. C'est par pur hasard qu'elle se produisit, en réalité.

Honnêtement. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas bougé d'Angleterre pendant des millénaires ?

Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Et jusqu'au coude.

A ce moment-là, je voyageais un peu partout. Mais je crois me souvenir que je passais le plus clair de mon temps en Afrique.

Allons, vous n'avez jamais vu un serpent se dorer les écailles au soleil ? C'est des plus agréables.

Mais le but de ce blabla est de dire qu'au fond, la probabilité de me retrouver dans le même pays qu'Aziraphale, à la même époque...c'était difficile.

Pourtant, cela eut bien lieu.

Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Juste d'un banc.

Ange et démon assis l'un à côté de l'autre a de quoi faire hausser les sourcils de plus d'un.

« Alors, comment ça se passe, sur Terre, pour toi ? »

« Ma foi, je dois avouer apprécier être ici. Les humains ont quelque chose de fascinant. Tu as vu comme ils sont inventifs ? As-tu entendu parler de... »

Et à moi de couper la chique à l'ange avant qu'il ne se mette à babiller sur quelconque chose bonne et d'un ennui mortel.

« Et toi as-tu entendu parler du dernier instrument de torture qu'ils ont mis au point ? Ils sont réellement ingénieux, ces mortels ! »

Le sourire que m'adressa l'ange mêlait la peine, l'incompréhension et quelque chose comme de la pitié.

« Mon cher ami, tu sais qu'il n'est pas bon de penser ainsi. C'est contre Sa volonté. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déchu ? »

« Je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu avais simplement de mauvaises fréquentations. »

Rationnel et bienveillant, comme toujours. C'était presque écœurant tant de bonté dans un seul être.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour se repentir. » Un pli barrait son front soucieux. « Il t'accueillerait à bras ouverts si tu faisais le vœu de revenir sur la bonne voie, j'en suis persuadé. »

Et là...une petite ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête (4).

La voilà l'idée ! La merveilleuse, maléfique et démoniaque à souhait idée! Faire croire à l'ange que je revenais du bon côté...pour mieux le faire chuter.

Oh ce que j'aimais ma nature de démon!

« Ferait-Il vraiment ça ? » Je fronçais les sourcils, feignant le souci.

Un pli se creusa dans le front d'Aziraphale, comme s'il était vexé de l'affront que je Lui avais fait.

« Mais bien sûr qu'Il le ferait ! Il est amour et compassion ! Et il est de mon devoir de ramener les brebis égarées ! »

Brebis égarée. Je t'en ferais bouffer moi, des brebis égarées !

Ravalant mes propos acerbes et affichant un sourire qui, je l'espérais, n'était pas trop serpentin (5), je répondis à mon très cher Ennemi :

« Mais ne suis-je pas un cas désespéré ? »

« Allons, Crawly... » rétorqua Aziraphale, le ton un brin agacé et complaisant, comme s'il devait sermonner un petit enfant qui faisait mine de ne pas comprendre exprès.

Je le coupais.

« Crowley. » sifflai-je, essayant de garder un air candide malgré tout (qui devait être mis à mal par la crispation de mes mâchoires à l'énonciation de mon nom originel). Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas pour avoir l'air crédible.

L'ange fronça délicatement des sourcils, l'air confus.

« Pardon, mon cher ? »

La politesse incarnée. Ce qu'un ange peut être énervant ! Ça n'est _jamais_ pris en défaut ! Il fallait que je le fasse chuter...il le _fallait_.

« J'ai changé mon nom. C'est Crowley, à présent. »

Aziraphale eut l'air un peu plus perplexe mais acquiesça lentement.

« Oh. D'accord. Crowley, dans ce cas. »

Je souris en assentiment, satisfait que mon nouveau nom soit accepté sans grands discours et explications. Ç'aurait été passablement ennuyeux de donner mes raisons.

« Et bien...Crowley... » La manière dont il prononçait mon nom était des plus comiques. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un champignon vénéneux qu'il se refusait à goûter. Assez normal, en même temps. Qui prendrait le risque de manger quelque chose qu'il sait mauvais ? « Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré. Si tu fais preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté (je faillis sursauter et m'enfuir à ces mots. De la bonne volonté..._moi ?!_), tout se passera sans encombres. As-tu entendu parler de la parabole du Fils Prodigue ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je n'aimais pas l'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans l'œil de l'ange. Pas du tout. Pour un peu, je l'aurais qualifié d'étincelle démoniaque. Mais à cause de sa nature, j'étais forcé de la qualifier d'angélique. C'est à casser tout un effet, franchement.

Et à Aziraphale de se lancer dans une explication en long et en large – et en hauteur et profondeur et...bref – de cette parabole du Fils Prodigue. Apparemment, il m'associait à ce dernier. Un pauvre type qui avait deux gosses, l'un sage et pieux et l'autre qui est parti faire n'importe quoi...Fauché, le mauvais fils revient après une vie de débauche et de débâcle et le père l'accueille à bras ouverts, juste parce que ce p'tit malin fait voeu de repentir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est con le père. Qu'est-ce qu'il est con Aziraphale. Il pensait honnêtement que j'étais comme ce fils prodigue ?

Apparemment, il n'avait pas saisi que ce second fils était un futé hypocrite. Comme moi. C'est facile de dire "je veux qu'on me lave de mes péchés". On est pur pendant cinq secondes et puis on peut recommencer comme on veut. Tss, la naïveté des anges les perdra. En tout cas, elle perdra celui qui est en face de moi. Tu tomberas, Aziraphale, je te le promets...tu tomberas.

La discussion était très unilatérale. Je faisais semblant d'écouter les discours enflammés de la Principauté et d'y adhérer. Au bout d'un moment, ayant un peu marre d'hocher la tête dans le vague en faisant mine d'acquiescer aux propos de l'ange et quand celui-ci, par un quelconque miracle, s'arrêta deux secondes dans sa tirade, j'en profitai pour lancer sur le ton le plus innocent possible :

« Tu n'as jamais songé aux raisons qui pouvaient pousser à s'écarter du droit chemin ? »

Et clac, ça te cloua le bec de l'ange en moins de deux ! Merveilleux, l'effet qu'une question bien posée pouvait faire.

L'Ennemi me fixa, les yeux écarquillés, interloqué. Dans ses yeux limpides, je pouvais voir le doute que mon interrogation avait jeté sur ses convictions. Serais-je sur la bonne voie ?

« Je...je...et bien...c'est à dire... »

Intérieurement, je jubilais. Le doute ! Le doute ! La meilleure arme qu'un démon possède ! Ahh, le doute sur l'âme d'un ange...A moi, bientôt à moi !

« Il ne faut pas songer à de tels fourvoiements. » finit par déclarer l'ange, un peu dubitatif lui-même.

Je souris. Bientôt tu seras dans mes griffes Aziraphale et tu verras comme les flammes de l'Enfer peuvent être..._agréables_.

« Oui, mais pour sauver tes condamnés, tu te dois de les remettre sur le droit chemin, non ? Et comment le peux-tu autrement qu'en essayant de les _comprendre_ ? Leur montrer les erreurs qu'ils ont commises et redresser leurs torts ? Leur prouver que la vie qu'ils ont menée n'était pas la meilleure ? »

L'air que l'ange me lança aurait pu être qualifié de perdu et de désespéré.

« Mais..._c'est_ la bonne voie. On ne peut pas choisir _sciemment_ l'autre. Ce n'est...qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. »

« Le crois-tu vraiment ? » murmurai-je, penchant la tête sur le côté, sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Je... » Aziraphale semblait en colère contre lui-même de douter. « Je ne peux pas remettre Sa volonté en question. Il est perfection et Il a forcément raison. Il ne faut pas remettre en cause Ses jugements. »

« Mais pourquoi nous aurait-Il donné une capacité de dissscernement si ce n'était pour s'en ssservir ? Et que fais-tu de l'intelligence ? Les humains aussi la possssèdent. »

Oups. Un peu trop de sifflements. C'est dur à retenir une nature de serpent.

« Je... » Et comme si quelque venait de le frapper – une illumination divine ou une sandale, ça peut revenir au même parfois – il se redressa, l'air victorieux et content d'avoir trouvé une solution.

« Ah ! Tu cherches à me faire douter de Sa volonté ! Tu veux me faire tomber dans ton piège avec tes questions perfides ! Mais je t'ai démasqué, Malin ! Tu ne pourras pas me tenter, Crowley ! »

Et avec ça, Aziraphale sortit de ma vie pour quelques décennies. Les vêtements flottants joliment pour donner un effet mélodramatique à la scène. Tout ça pour quelques sifflements inopportuns.

Et merde.

Tant pis. Je pourrais toujours me rattraper plus tard. Ne disait-on pas "la troisième sera la bonne ?". J'avais tout le temps qu'il fallait.

Tout le temps du monde.

* * *

(1) Elle devrait l'être mais ne l'est en réalité pas. Prenez pour preuve le manque flagrant d'intellect de nos Ducs des Enfers. Allez vous plaindre au Supérieur, il y a eu un défaut de fabrication dans la série des anges déchus.

(2) Et même si c'était le cas, je n'en saurais rien vu qu'au Paradis, tous les anges se ressemblent.

(3) C'est faux, en réalité, j'avais tout un plan. Seulement, je l'avais sans faire exprès fait disparaître dans les poubelles de l'époque – vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est – et j'avais tout simplement la flemme de le réécrire ou le repenser.

(4) Même si on ne peut pas techniquement parler d'ampoule pour l'époque. Imaginez la petite flamme d'une lampe à huile alors. Ou d'une torche. Ça a directement moins d'effet, hein ?

(5) Surtout quand ma langue fourchait – au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Avouez que voir une langue de serpent dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'apparence humaine, c'est peu commun. Heureusement, ce détail s'est arrangé avec les années. Un p'tit miracle et hop, le tour est joué.

* * *

**Je suis désolée du temps mis pour la publication de cette** **_Deuxième tentation_ mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration ni de temps. Je la trouve moins bonne que le prologue et la première mais bon...faut faire avec !**

**Je m'excuse si j'ai froissé des chrétiens dans mes propos.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu =) Bonne année à tous !**

**Sorn**


	4. Troisième tentation

_Troisième tentation_

Mes chers gens, aimez-vous le Moyen-Âge ?

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous pose cette question. Et bien, c'est simplement pour vous introduire de façon plus ou moins subtile le temps de ma troisième tentation.

Si longtemps ? Et oui. Elle est loin l'époque de Néron, elle est loin l'époque de Jésus. Aziraphale avait fini par me prendre pour le Malin en personne – c'est me faire trop d'honneur ! – et m'évitait comme la peste.

Il faut dire, à l'époque, la peste...c'était un peu nous. (1)

En ces temps brillamment superstitieux, les terres étaient peuplées de supposés démons – qui ne l'étaient pas, en réalité...non mais franchement, vous croyez qu'En-bas, le Grand Boss se casserait la tête à envoyer tous ses soldats ? Que nenni ! – et de sorcières.

Ah, les sorcières ! Que j'ai toujours aimé les sorcières. C'était le prélude aux nonnes sataniques en réalité. Pas fort fut fut en général, ces braves dames, mais ça sert mieux que rien. Les humains sont fascinants d'idiotie, vraiment. (2)

Malheureusement...on aimait bien les persécuter nos sorcières. C'est que les gens étaient pieux à l'époque. Désespérément pieux. Ça te jetait des crucifix à la tête pour tout et n'importe quoi, ça te buvait presque de l'eau bénite à la flasque – bon, peut-être que j'exagère –, ça te faisait le signe de croix pour n'importe quoi.

Franchement, on se serait dit persécutés, nous autres !

Le Moyen-Âge a eu ses bons côtés et ses mauvais côtés. Paradoxalement, ça a été l'époque préférée des deux Grands Chefs. On Lui a construit des tas d'églises, on l'honorait pour n'importe quelle occasion et on Le portait aux nues pour absolument tout.

Cela allant du sauvetage de bambin en culottes à l'équivalent du Loto de l'époque. (3)

Mon Chef à moi, il adorait évidemment le Moyen-Âge. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que plus Son culte grandissait, plus notre côté gagnait en popularité !

Quand je vous dit que les humains sont illogiques.

En fait, plus l'Église – encore une invention ridicule...on a besoin d'une institution régie par des gras du bide, nous ? – s'échinait à voir le Diable partout et gagnait de l'essor...plus sa diabolisation nous apportait des adeptes.

Entre une vie sans entraves, où le péché et le plaisir sont rois et une vie austère qui vous transforme en moine bougon...vous préférez quoi, vous ?

Les sept péchés capitaux...allons, ne vous défilez pas, il y en _au moins_ un qui vous attire ! L'orgueil...allons, vous êtes bien tous un peu orgueilleux, non ? Alors...la paresse ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes des acharnés du travail, je n'y croirais pas. L'avarice ? Donner aux pauvres, vous y croyez vous ? Nan, c'est juste pour vous attirer les bonnes grâces de celui d'En-haut. Je peux vous assurer, chez nous aussi, on récompense bien. Hmm, qu'y a-t-il d'autre ? L'envie, la jalousie, la gourmandise, la luxure...Allez, ne faîtes pas les innocents. Au moins un de ceux-là vous a entaché. Avouez-le, vous n'enfreindrez pas ainsi le huitième – ou est-ce le neuvième ? – commandement.

Hm, je divague, je divague. Je parle du Moyen-Âge mais je ne parle pas de ma tentation. Et je pense que c'est plutôt cela qui vous intéresse...non ?

Pour tout dire...mes relations avec Aziraphale étaient tendues à l'époque.

Depuis notre dernière rencontre en Afrique, l'ange avait décidé de se méfier de moi et ne plus jamais croiser mon chemin. Il y réussissait bien. Trop occupé par la propagation de la foi, il ne s'occupait plus de moi, de la menace que je représentais.

J'avais presque abandonné toute idée de tentation. L'idée était poussiéreuse de plusieurs siècles et ramener l'ange terrestre en Enfer n'avait plus le même goût qu'à ma folle époque romaine.

En bref, je me contentais des faciles victimes humaines. Le Moyen-Âge fut une période faste de recrutement côté Enfer. Et nous avons implanté efficacement le culte de Satan à ce moment-là.

Vous croyez qu'ils sortent d'où, tous ces jeunes gothiques satanistes adeptes de vampires et de magie noire ? De chez nous, et directement héritiers de l'époque des donjons, oubliettes et meurtrières.

Je l'avoue...on est pas toujours fiers d'eux. La plupart du temps, on en a honte. Il y a toujours des brebis galeuses partout. Bizarrement, nos partisans ont toujours été plus ridicules que ceux de l'autre côté.

Quand je vous dis que c'est pas juste.

Enfin, revenons à mon ange favori.

J'avais abandonné l'idée de le faire chuter. Triste, vous allez me dire ? Oui mais bon. Même un démon sait reconnaître une situation désespérée quand il en voit une. Et Aziraphale était tellement à cheval sur ses principes qu'il en devenait horripilant de bonté.

Pourtant...la troisième tentation eut bien lieu. Mais peut-on réellement l'appeler tentation...si elle n'était pas de mon fait ?

Je ne pensais pas revoir Aziraphale. Ses dons le préservaient de ma personne. Si d'aventure je me trouvais dans ses parages, il percevait automatiquement ma présence et me fuyait, aussi simple que ça.

Pourtant, ce fut bel et bien lui qui vint s'asseoir en face de moi, un soir où je prenais du bon temps dans un des bordels de la ville.

Avouez que la situation a de quoi faire sortir les yeux de la tête de n'importe qui.

Aziraphale, mon Adversaire, mon Ennemi, l'Envoyé de l'Autre Côté, l'ange intouchable...se retrouvait face à moi, entouré de filles de joie.

A l'époque, l'enveloppe corporelle d'Aziraphale était plus flatteuse qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. Il n'avait pas cet air de pédale, ces lunettes affreuses, ces vêtements qu'on dirait sortit de placards poussiéreux, cet air guindé et _so british_, ce...bref, vous savez comment est Aziraphale maintenant, je ne vous apprends rien.

Par contre, au Moyen-Âge...Aziraphale ressemblait encore fort à celui qu'il était En-Haut.

Donc, beauté resplendissante, cheveux d'or, yeux tellement bleus qu'on les aurait dit aussi transparents qu'une mer azur, traits délicats et androgynes – quand on vous dit que les anges n'ont pas de sexe...c'est qu'il est impossible de le déterminer –, voix enchanteresse (4) et tout le tralala.

Alors, forcément, le Aziraphale, il attire le regard. Et le pire ? Il s'en rend pas du tout compte.

Le nombre de têtes tournées vers lui m'horripile. Même la demoiselle perchée sur mes genoux a tourné le regard vers mon homologue de l'Autre Côté, captivée.

Je sens mes mâchoires se crisper. Mes yeux doivent probablement virer au rouge incandescent, signe de ma mauvaise humeur. (5)

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, vous vous faîtes des idées.

Et bordel de merde, n'insistez _pas_.

« Crowley. »

Le salut est purement formel. Et si Azirapahale avait pu être glacial – ce que sa nature lui interdisait formellement –...et bien, il l'aurait été, à cet instant. Son regard me dardait, me mettait littéralement à nu.

J'avais toujours eu horreur cette faculté des anges.

Sérieusement, ça vous plairait, à vous, qu'on vous passe comme au scanner juste par la force d'un regard ?

En fait...je pense que c'est Son côté qui a inventé les rayons X. Nous, on leur a juste rajouté les effets néfastes. Faut bien du donnant-donnant !

« Aziraphale. » répondis-je en en retour, en essayant d'afficher un sourire.

Peine perdue.

Je me raclais la gorge, histoire de reprendre un peu contenance.

« Que me vaut cette visite étonnante ? »

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'être interrompu par un « Tu le connais ? » inopportun.

Ma vendeuse de plaisir ne s'était même pas tournée vers moi, tout occupée qu'elle était à dévisager Aziraphale. Yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, elle aurait presque pu imiter la carpe. Et c'est pas franchement excitant un poisson, vous le reconnaîtrez.

Il ne me manquait plus qu'elle ait une illumination ou une révélation – qu'importe ! Je me suis toujours emmêlé dans ces termes à la noix – rien qu'en voyant l'ange !

« On peut dire ç...MAIS BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! »

Aziraphale ne fit que me rendre un regard flegmatique. Ses doigts étaient toujours dans la même position. Celle du claquement de doigts magique. Pouvoir strictement réservé aux êtres surnaturels. Moi. Lui.

Où avait disparu la fille que j'avais payée ?

« Elle t'aurait distrait. »

Je lui rendis un regard noir.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de la faire disparaître. Où l'as-tu envoyée ? »

Il écarta ma question d'un geste ennuyé de la main. Néanmoins, je remarquai sa soudaine gêne.

Un ange était incapable de mentir.

« Dans un endroit où elle aura une bien meilleure vie. » éluda-t-il.

« Tu l'as fait nonne dans un trou paumé. »

« La Grèce, c'est très joli. »

Je lui rendis un regard courroucé et accusateur avant de secouer la tête, découragé.

Quand un ange avait une idée en tête...il était impossible de l'en déloger.

« Alors...tu vas me dire ce que tu fais..._ici_ ? »

J'appuyais bien le dernier mot, lançant un regard équivoque autour de nous. Un ange, dans un endroit de mauvaise vie, c'était pour le moins inattendu.

Comme s'il se rendait soudain compte qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de la fosse aux lions – la luxure, le mensonge..._mon _univers – mon Adversaire rougit furieusement. Les corps nus qui s'ébattaient autour de nous, les sons que seuls le plaisir charnel pouvait arracher, l'impudeur déshabillée...j'étais persuadé qu'il ne connaissait rien de tout cela.

Trop pur cet ange. Décidément trop pur.

Il ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux. Mais il fixait toute son attention sur moi à présent et son regard me brûlait.

Et c'est là, dans cet instant suspendu dans le temps que je compris pourquoi je voulais tant faire chuter cet ange.

Sa perfection me rendait malade. Sa totale abnégation me donnait envie d'hurler. Je voulais le souiller, le faire descendre du piédestal sur lequel on l'avait érigé.

Il représentait tout ce que j'aurais pu être, si je n'avais pas pris le mauvais chemin il y avait de cela si longtemps.

Je voulais Aziraphale. Je voulais lui voler tout ce qu'il avait et le faire mien.

Je voulais qu'il soit totalement mien.

Mes pensées prenaient un sentier trop dangereux pour mon propre bien et je fus presque reconnaissant à l'ange quand il interrompit mes pensées en répondant.

« Je suis venu te voir. »

Je réussis à afficher un sourire sarcastique. _Souris Crowley, souris._ « Et bien, oui, ça me paraît évident. Que me veux-tu, _ange_ ? »

Je le vis tressaillir à la dénomination. Ainsi donc, le plumage serait-il teinté ?

Aziraphale sembla hésiter, de longues secondes, apparemment déchiré. Les mots finirent par sortir de sa bouche en cascade.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi ton côté remporte tant de victoires alors que nous triomphons plus que jamais. Je veux savoir pourquoi les humains nous avilissent et nous prêtent toutes sortes d'entraves, de dogmes et de règles que nous n'avons jamais voulues. Je veux savoir pourquoi le _mal _existe et pourquoi il attire tant. »

Je n'avais jamais vu l'ange aussi désemparé, aussi...vulnérable. Comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir que le Père Noël n'existait pas, je pouvais à présent lui faire croire n'importe quoi, au nom de la Vérité.

Un lent sourire étira mes lèvres.

La soif de savoir. Elle avait toujours tiraillé Aziraphale.

La soif de savoir...c'est ce qui avait fait chuter Lucifer en personne.

Peut-être ferait-elle chuter l'ange face à moi.

« Alors _essaie_, Aziraphale. »

Je vis une minuscule étincelle de peur passer dans le regard de mon Ennemi.

« Essayer quoi ? »

Il comprenait. Il comprenait tout à fait ce que je voulais dire. Mais il faisait semblant, refusait l'idée. Peut-être se figurait-il garder son innocence ainsi.

Si c'était moi qui le tentait et pas lui qui s'y adonnait librement...il pourrait faire comme si rien n'était de sa faute. Il pourrait continuer à jouer à l'agneau docile.

Que m'importait de porter le blâme ? Je voulais cette faute. Je voulais ce péché. Qu'Aziraphale me l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent importait peu, c'était _moi _qui le faisait douter.

« Essaie le mal. Pour comprendre pourquoi on peut l'aimer. Si tu n'essaies pas toi-même...tu ne sauras jamais. »

Je voyais le conflit interne en lui. Ses yeux étaient comme des fenêtres vers son âme. Je voyais tous les arguments, tout le combat que sa conscience et son sens du devoir menaient contre sa curiosité. Il était sur le point de rupture, je le savais. En une seconde...l'ange pouvait être à moi.

« Je... »

Avide, je le fixais, brûlant désespérément d'entendre la suite.

Il avait l'air si fragile...si humain ! La tentation était-elle tellement forte que sa nature angélique disparaissait ?

Je vis ses lèvres trembler. Ses yeux se troubler. Je le vis me fixer un peu plus, puis plonger son regard dans le mien.

Il fouillait mon âme.

En temps normal, j'aurais repoussé pareille manœuvre. L'ange n'avait pas à savoir ça. Et s'il voyait l'âme d'un démon, est-ce que cela ne le renseignerait pas assez pour ne plus vouloir essayer lui-même de chuter ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas dégoûté par tous les méfaits que j'avais commis ?

Ou pouvait-il justement en être _attiré_ ? Aziraphale était loin d'être sans tâches...je commençais peu à peu à m'en rendre compte.

J'étais prêt à tout pour le faire chuter. Même si cela incluait me rendre vulnérable à son jugement.

Je n'avais pas chuté. Pas réellement. J'étais tombé, petit à petit, j'avais trébuché. Je voulais faire emprunter la même voie à Aziraphale.

Et puis, après un soupir haché, vint la réponse.

« Non. »

Et comme il était venu, Aziraphale disparut, me laissant, là, au beau milieu d'une foule en plein ébat, au beau milieu d'humains.

Seul.

* * *

(1) Et bien oui, les gens du commun appelaient peut-être ça le "châtiment de D***" mais pour nous, êtres démoniaques, c'était une jolie invention. Il fallait bien débuter quelque part, non ? Il est loin, le trajet jusqu'à Hiroshima !

(2) C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi un chat noir devait porter malheur ou pourquoi on devait toujours représenter les sorcières avec une verrue sur le nez alors que c'étaient des femmes de grande beauté ! Croyez-vous sincèrement que le Grand Boss a mauvais goût en matière de femmes ?

(3) Et oui, les bandits qui tombent sur un joli pactole, ça te rend grâce au Tout-Là-Haut alors même que c'est à _nous_ qu'ils doivent leur succès. Quels ingrats.

(4) Bah oui, vous saviez pas, tous les anges sont au départs des chanteurs pro qui louent sans cesse le Tout-Puissant ? C'est qu'il faut lui flatter l'orgueil au Grand Patron et qu'il veut une chorale perso, nan mais.

(5) Ce sont des restes d'habitudes démoniaques. Je m'en suis débarrassé avec le temps...heureusement. Mais comme quoi, les clichés ont la vie dure !

* * *

_Atmosphère : albums Signs of Life, Revolution Roulette – Poets of the Fall, 22 août 2010_

_album Carnival of Rust – Poets of the Fall, 2 septembre 2010_

**Un énorme pardon pour l'absence TROP longue. Je n'écris plus depuis un bon moment et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que serait la troisième tentation. Mais je me suis dit "ça fait depuis janvier que je n'ai rien posté...il faut que je m'y mette". Et là, d'un coup, d'une traite, la troisième tentation est venue.**

**Je l'accorde, ce n'est pas vraiment une tentation. Et ce chapitre est beaucoup moins humoristique que d'habitude, il est plus tordu et limite plus sombre, surtout vers la fin. J'ai essayé de retravailler ça comme je le pouvais...Oh, aussi on voit aussi peut-être un peu de slash (si on veut) dans cet OS. J'espère néanmoins que vous l'avez aimé =)**

** encarna : Thank you for the review ! =) And don't worry, I can speak English too ;)  
**

**Sorn**


	5. Quatrième tentation

_Quatrième tentation_

La quatrième tentation n'en fut pas réellement une.

Après l'épisode de la maison de joie, mes relations avec Aziraphale devinrent encore plus tendues.

Nous étions à présent plongé dans le deuxième millénaire, mais pas de grand changement à l'horizon : nous étions toujours en plein Moyen-Âge. Les bâtiments sombres, épais et massifs avaient la cote. A l'extérieur des églises, les sculptures horrifiantes devaient rappeler aux pauvres mortels les dangers que l'Enfer promettait. Bienvenue à l'époque romane !

J'essayais de croiser l'ange le plus souvent possible. Mais il m'évitait soigneusement et jamais il ne tomba dans les pièges que je lui tendais. (1)

Je savais que, s'il voulait chuter, il le ferait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Cette époque charnière fut probablement la plus sombre, pour nous deux.

Nous nous acharnions, chacun de notre côté, à soit donner la rédemption, soit à faire chuter les humains. J'avais découvert une facette de l'ange que je ne soupçonnais pas. Et d'une certaine façon, cela me fascinait.

Alors qu'aux yeux du monde, il paraissait toujours l'ange descendu sur terre, qui œuvrait pour Son bien, je savais, profondément en moi, que mon Ennemi avait changé.

L'avais-je fait douter ? J'en étais à peu près sûr.

Aziraphale n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il le paraissait. J'avais fini par le comprendre, petit à petit. Il était curieux et, même s'il aimait la terre et les humains...il réfléchissait trop, pour un ange.

C'était cet élément-clé, la _réflexion_, qui avait fait chuter nombre de mes frères (2). Et mon Ennemi, tout comme moi dans mes jeunes années...se posait trop de questions.

Lentement mais sûrement, je le voyais trébucher. Aurait-ce été un crime de le pousser légèrement dans le dos ?

L'ancienne ardeur qui le caractérisait semblait s'être fanée. Il se battait encore, oui, mais il semblait de plus en plus dégoûté par ses alliés, aussi bien par ses lointains confrères angéliques – si stupidement bornés, si imbécilement dociles – que par les humains qui se prétendaient sous les ordres de Dieu.

Un ange, dans la hiérarchie de l'Église ? Aziraphale aurait pu y songer, si la vie des prêtres ne le dégoûtait pas tant.

_« Ils ne font que répéter encore et encore les mêmes phrases sans les comprendre ! Ils croient sans __**croire**__. Ils boivent des paroles qu'ils ne saisissent même pas ! » _me confiera-t-il, d'un ton partagé entre l'horreur, l'écœurement et la peine, quelques siècles plus tard, une fois que nous serions tous les deux plus ou moins "amis".

Quant à moi, je continuais de faire mon boulot. Assez mécaniquement, je dois l'avouer. Je m'occupais plus à contrecarrer les plans de l'ange qu'à m'investir dans mes propres inventions. Les humains me paraissaient bien pâles, presque sans intérêt, face à l'ange que je voyais tout doucement flancher, tout doucement se décourager. Et puis les humains étaient si doués pour se tenter seuls. Ils débordaient de tellement d'imagination, avaient-ils encore réellement besoin de nous ?

Coup sur coup, je détruisais les entreprises de l'ange, empiétais sur son terrain, raflais les âmes qu'il avait durement gagnées. Je travaillais plus à faire chuter la Principauté qu'à réellement grossir les rangs de nos fidèles.

Mais comme le résultat revenait plus au moins au même, au final, et que les Ducs ou Lucifer n'étaient pas très regardants quant aux méthodes que j'employais, je n'essuyais aucune remarque.

Personne n'avait connaissance de ma petite fascination pour l'ange. Elle aurait été malvenue. Déjà qu'on nous considérait trop proches de l'_entente_, au Jardin d'Éden...

Fraterniser avec l'Ennemi n'était pas bien vu, des deux côtés. Et faire passer ça pour de l'espionnage ne marcherait pas. Tout est blanc ou tout est noir, il n'y a pas d'entre-deux.

Seulement, la vie sur terre nous avait peu à peu contaminés...nous avait appris à mêler les couleurs.

Rien n'est aussi facile ni aussi tranché. Eux, le savent. Peut-être est-ce justement pour ça qu'ils le cachent aux autres démons et anges ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils préfèrent les maintenir dans l'ignorance et les garder loin de la terre ? Ce que les autres voyaient comme un châtiment, je le voyais comme une bénédiction.

_Il_ savait pertinemment comme l'Enfer pouvait être d'un ennui mortel.

Au moins sur terre avais-je mes...distractions.

Je continuais à avoir des contacts avec En-Bas, bien entendu, mais je me contentais des rapports habituels, ne cherchait pas à nouer de véritables liens avec eux.

Mes confrères démons semblaient bien éloignés de moi, après si longtemps passé sur terre. Ils ne comprenaient rien à la vie humaine. Leur monde se limitait à : du feu et faire mal. Peu diversifié, vous en conviendrez. Et puis, à la surface, Aziraphale était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ma condition. Celui qui me ressemblait le plus, celui qui pouvait me comprendre quand je parlais d'une anecdote remontant à il y avait des siècles sans vouloir aussitôt m'enfermer à l'asile (3).

Avait-il oublié notre discussion suite qui avait suivi l'erreur que nous avions commise, dans le Jardin ?

_« En fait, tu sais, je me demande si cette histoire de pomme n'était pas le mieux à faire. Un démon peut s'attirer de gros ennuis, s'il fait une bonne action. Ce serait marrant, hein, si on s'était trompés tous les deux ? Marrant si j'avais fait la bonne action et toi, la mauvaise ? »_

Dès le départ, en réalité, nous avions été trop...proches ? Trop complices ? Je ne sais pas quel terme convient exactement à notre relation. Mais assurément, notre ton amical n'avait pas été bien vu. Taper la causette avec un ange, sans chercher à lui faire du mal, ça fait tâche pour un démon.

Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui nous a poussé à ne plus nous parler. Nous ne entendions pas si mal en Éden. Peut-être Aziraphale m'en avait-il voulu de sa chute. Mais il était tout aussi responsable que moi. Sauf que son erreur avait été son humanité.

Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre Adam et Ève en pitié.

Mais c'est le passé. Du fait de sa nature d'ange, Aziraphale ne devait pas être rancunier. Théoriquement, du moins. En vérité, je le soupçonnais d'avoir un très sale caractère, quand il ne se refrénait pas.

Ce serait amusant d'amener la Principauté à jurer comme un charretier. Hm...idée à creuser.

Enfin, je divague – encore –, pardonnez-moi. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, notre ancienne connivence réduite à l'état de cendres une fois que nous perdîmes nos ailes. Hm. Moment douloureux.

Enfin...malgré notre récente mésentente – il semblerait qu'être uniques représentants de chaque côté nous avait un peu plus éloigné l'un de l'autre –, nous partagions beaucoup de traits communs.

Ne serait-ce que parce que nous étions tous deux de "stock" angélique.

Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, Aziraphale avait perdu sa fougue, en ce début de deuxième millénaire et moi, j'étais tout prêt à l'accueillir dans mes bras, une fois qu'il serait tombé.

Je venais, une fois de plus, de lui voler une brebis juste sauvée. Dans ces temps obscurs, sauver les âmes devenait particulièrement ardu. La propagande architecturale de l'Église ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que prévu.

Il faut dire que, franchement, niveau accueillant...l'époque romane avait beaucoup de progrès à faire.

Bref, à cette époque-là, mon côté gagnait. Et ça mettait l'angelot en rogne. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui tirer dans les pattes et il en était excédé. Lors de nos rares rencontres infortunes, je me faisais fusiller littéralement du regard. Ne croyez pas qu'un ange est forcément gentil. Aziraphale, quand il est de mauvais poil, ne l'est assurément pas.

Je n'avais pas envie de le laisser gagner. Ç'aurait été trop facile. Alors, je le narguais, chipait sous son nez de probables futurs Saints. A votre avis, pourquoi vous n'avez jamais eu de Sainte Fionna ou Sainte Cassandre ? Je les ramassais avant lui, évidemment.

Mais les vengeances d'Aziraphale – qui techniquement, ne se venge pas mais ne fait que défendre la Voie du Seigneur...mouais bof hein – étaient presque aussi mesquines que les miennes. Retrouver devant ma porte un chœur d'église au réveil est très fourbe. Et absolument inutile. Mais de temps en temps, l'envoyé d'En-Haut agit aussi comme un gamin. (4)

Notre petite guéguerre continua comme ça un petit temps. Nous ne nous lassions pas. Aziraphale refusait de m'écouter dès que je parlais de ressemblance ou de collaboration. Pourtant, un jour, il craqua, après un événement dont j'ai oublié l'exacte teneur, je l'avoue.

Alors eut lieu l'Accord. On devait être en 1020, dans ces eaux-là.

Ah, attendez, je viens de me rappeler ! C'était dû à une histoire de tremblement de terre à Rome et de Vendredi saint. La poisse, comme on dirait maintenant. A l'époque, on accusa les Juifs, je pense. Il était pas fort tolérant Benoît VIII.  
Quand on pense que c'était un Duc de notre côté qui avait eu un petit souci technique. Très opportun et bien calculé, certes. Mais juste un souci technique. Promis. Parole de démon.

Aherm, donc, l'Accord. Qui a une grande lettre juste pour faire joli et parce qu'il date d'il y a un bout de temps. L'Accord, tellement simple en soi mais radicalement efficace. Tu t'en tiens à tes affaires, je m'en tiens aux miennes. Tu ne joues pas sur mon terrain, je ne joue pas sur le tien. Nos patrons respectifs sont contents, chaque côté est gagnant !

Un premier pacte avec l'ennemi. Même si ça avait l'air innocent, rien ne l'était. J'avais savamment calculé mon coup. Lui faire une proposition alléchante qui ne présenterait en apparence que des avantages et aussi inoffensive et mignonne qu'un bébé phoque – il ne pouvait qu'accepter. (Aziraphale a toujours aimé les phoques. J'ignore pourquoi.)

L'Accord fut ma quatrième tentation, qu'Aziraphale n'a jamais perçue comme telle. Mon premier pas sur la Grande Voie qui me mènerait à sa chute mais également le premier pas vers ce qu'on pourrait nommer plus tard...l'amitié.

Ça, par contre, c'était pas vraiment prévu.

* * *

(1) Et puis il passait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans des bibliothèques ou des églises...lieux que je ne porte pas réellement dans mon cœur, il faut l'avouer.

(2) Bien que, malheureusement, les Ducs les plus importants semblent être aussi idiots que des asticots. On envoyait les plus intelligents au plus bas de l'échelle...Quand je vous qu'en Enfer, on fait tout à l'envers...

(3) Quoiqu'il est possible qu'il ait eu cette volonté à un moment ou un autre...je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il supporte très longtemps.

(4) Faut pas croire, le fusil à eau, c'est lui qui l'a inventé...pour contrer les chaleurs estivales, paraît...pour me tremper, ouais !

* * *

_Atmosphère : Rotten World – Coma Divine / If I Die Tomorrow – Mötley Crüe, 7 février 2011_

_(silence) – 1er mars 2011_

_(silence) – 27 juillet 2011_

**ANNONCE AUX FANS DE GOOD OMENS !**

**J'ai découvert, il y a peu, la disparition d'une fic que j'**_**adorais**_** : Les démons, les anges et les canards. Je n'ai qu'un lien mort et de vagues souvenirs de la fic. Si jamais vous connaissiez l'auteur ou que vous avez une copie de cette fic...dîtes-le moiii.**

**Oh, pour la citation du Jardin d'Eden...je n'ai pas le bouquin sous la main (l'ayant prêté) et donc j'ai traduit à partir de la version anglaise que j'ai trouvé sur Internet, ce qui explique qu'elle diverge de celle que vous trouverez dans la VF. **

**Cette quatrième tentation est...probablement nulle, je l'avoue, mais je manque cruellement d'inspiration (page blanche, quand tu nous tiens) et je n'avais plus beaucoup d'idées. J'ai fini d'écrire cet OS à 1h30 du matin, aussi...Mon humour débile semble s'être fait la malle, pff.**

**Bref, désolé pour cet écrit de qualité plus que médiocre^^' J'essaierais de me rattraper par la suite.**

**Sorn**


End file.
